1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator shelf and more particularly to a refrigerator having a glass plate for supporting articles thereon and a plastic picture frame having an upwardly extending flange abutting the periphery of the glass plate to prevent spills from running off of the refrigerator shelf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known refrigerator shelf includes a glass plate and a metal support frame having front members, rear members and side members, the side member being connected between the ends of the front and the rear members. The front end of the glass plate and the rear end thereof are respectively held between the front members and the rear members of the metal support frame with the side members of the support frame extending adjacent to the respective sides of the glass plate but spaced slightly therefrom. Because there is a slight gap between the sides of the glass plate and the side members of the metal support frame, spills on the plate may run off of the refrigerator shelf through the gap and onto other members of the refrigerator and onto the contents of the refrigerator. U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,085 shows a similar refrigerator shelf wherein the support frame further includes a flange that extends slightly inwardly from each of the side members and underneath the glass plate. Spills, however, particularly liquids, may still seep between the glass plate and the metal support frame of this refrigerator shelf.